Lyon Court
The Court of the Lord Lyon, or simply the Lyon Court, is the national heraldic authority with jurisdiction over the Kingdom of Scotland. of Armorial Bearings is an offence under the Lord Lyon King of Arms Act, 1672, Cap. 47, and it is thus not appropriate for this website to display the Arms of the Lord Lyon King of Arms. The Lyon Court is the guardian of all matters pertaining to the delivery of noble titles, lands, and armorials. The Lyon Court is responsible to the Throne of Scotland and is lead by the Lord Lyon King of Arms and the Lyon Executive. The Lyon Court is apart and exempt from the political institutions in Scotland and free from interference as decreed by the King. All work published by the Lyon Court remains the legal property of the Lyon Court. Offices The Lyon Court is managed by the Lyon Executive, which consists of the LADY Lyon King of Arms, the Procurator Fiscal and the Lyon Clerk and Keeper of the Records. Beneath them are the Herald's of Arms Extraordinary, whose primary duty is the confection of arms. Beneath them are the Herald's of Arms in Ordinary, whose primary duty is in the field of research. Beneath them are the Pursuivant's, whom are members of the Lyon Court in training to become heralds. Beneath them are the members on probation. *Lyon Executive **LADY Lyon King of Arms *** ''LEAH LEAH <333 **Procurator Fiscal ***''vacant **Lyon Clerk and Keeper of the Records ***''vacant'' *Heralds of Arms **Albany Herald of Arms Extraordinary ***Romain de Saint-Clair **Islay Herald of Arms in Ordinary ***''vacant'' **Marchmont Herald of Arms in Ordinary ***Sullihan Forbes **Orkney Herald of Arms in Ordinary ***''vacant'' **Ross Herald of Arms in Ordinary ***''vacant'' **Rothesay Herald of Arms in Ordinary ***''Retired in honour of Jeffersondavis'' **Snowdoun Herald of Arms in Ordinary ***''vacant'' *Pursuivants **Bute Pursuivant of Arms Extraordinary ***Jasmine "Silverwolf" Wallace **Carrick Pursuivant of Arms in Ordinary ***''vacant'' **Dingwall Pursuivant of Arms in Ordinary ***''vacant'' **Falkland Pursuivant of Arms in Ordinary ***''vacant'' **Kintyre Pursuivant of Arms in Ordinary ***Mercury MacRanald **Linlithgow Pursuivant of Arms in Ordinary ***''vacant'' **March Pursuivant of Arms in Ordinary ***''vacant'' **Ormond Pursuivant of Arms in Ordinary ***''vacant'' **Unicorn Pursuivant of Arms in Ordinary ***''vacant'' *Members under probation **''vacant'' Nobility and Knighthood The Lyon Court of Arms is responsible for the dispensation of all titles of nobility in the Kingdom of Scotland, except for that of Count/'Countess' who are elected by the people of each county for a set term. The titles of the peerage are Earl and Baron/'Baroness'. Additionally, a person who builds a castle in their counties capital is termed a Castellan and a former Baron/Baroness removed by a change of superiors is termed an Esquire, though these are not peers. The Lyon Court of Arms is also responsible for the dispensation of all knighthoods in the Kingdom of Scotland. Knights and Dames belong to a Knightly Order, these orders are: The Most Ancient and Most Noble Order of the Thistle, The Order of the Highlander, The Order of the Crown and Mace and The Royal Society of Scotland.